


restless observations

by tfa2141



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is a cinnamon roll, Gen, SleepFic, if that's a thing, space children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfa2141/pseuds/tfa2141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn sat on the dusty floor, trying to process all of what had happened that day.</p><p>Helping the pilot, Poe, escape.<br/>FN-2187. “Finn.”<br/>The crash landing.<br/>The droid, BB-8.<br/>Being hunted by the First Order.<br/>And of course, the scavenger. Rey.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>AU where Finn and Rey stay the night in Jakku at her home after defeating the First Order soldiers.<br/>(Also Finn is a cinnamon roll that must be protected at all costs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless observations

Finn sat on the dusty floor, trying to process all of what had happened that day.

 

Helping the pilot, Poe, escape.

FN-2187. “Finn.”

The crash landing.

The droid, BB-8.

Being hunted by the First Order.

And of course, the scavenger. _Rey_.

 

It didn’t seem real, and yet here he was. He almost felt the need to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t all a bad dream. Looking around the small shelter was enough to reassure him that, yes, he _was_ real, and that all _had_ happened.

He still couldn’t sleep. Even as the pieces started to fall into place in Finn’s mind, he was still reeling, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

Rey, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Nestled against the corner of the AT-AT leg, he could see her sleeping. Her breath came in waves, sometimes sharply as if she was having a nightmare. She was pressed firmly against the metal wall, elbows and knees tucked up to her chest to avoid the winds that blew through the desert expanse. A loose strand of hair fell across her arm, and Finn could see it softly swaying with the breeze. Her mouth was slightly open, lips parted just enough that he could see the very bottom edge of her front teeth. She really was beautiful.

And as he observed the scene, he thought about her earlier bravery and fearlessness in the face of the danger that pursued them. It seemed a stark contrast to the girl that lay sleeping on the floor a few feet away. Finn noticed she was shivering. As quietly as he could, he raised himself off of the ground, taking care to avoid the gravel that had accumulated around the gap in the metal wall and the floor. He took careful steps over to where Rey slept and gently placed his jacket – Poe’s jacket, he reminded himself– over her shoulders. She stirred and turned over slightly, softly mumbling and pulling the brown leather coat close to her chest, but did not wake.

Finn crept back across the floor and felt himself finally growing tired. He lay his head against the wall, body pivoted out of the way of the crosswinds, and sighed.

 

There wasn’t anything left for him with the First Order, that he knew.

Wherever she went was home for him now.

**Author's Note:**

> First try at something like this. I am terrible at writing anything having to do with relationships so I tried to stay away from that as much as I could (although it's impossible to avoid really with Finn/Rey, since Finn is a cinnamon roll in love)


End file.
